Cross My Heart & Hope To Die
by Shades of the People
Summary: Kurt just wants to spend more time with his fiance but it seems secrets just can't help coming out of the bag when Blaine accidently brings his work home with him. Klaine/Niff/Wevid.
1. Secrets Found out

'What's the word?' Whispers in the background distract the man from the question and cast doubts. He suddenly wonders if he could trust his most recent employers yet again.

'Everything's been taken care of on our end. Have you finished the job?' comes from the phone at a volume so low no one around would even think of hearing it.

'Of course. Did you really think I wouldn't?' The man sneers into the phone. 'You better have my payment in by noon tomorrow!'

'Alright, calm down. You'll have your money tomorrow.' The dial tone is surprisingly loud in the otherwise empty hallway. The man tucks his sleek, black phone into his pocket and turns to head into his apartment.

"Hey baby, I didn't know you were home," said Blaine as he walked into the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his fiancé, Kurt Hummel. Kurt turned slightly to smile at him before turning his attention back to the vegetables he was cutting up. Blaine leaned against the counter and watched him with a small, tender small. He waited until Kurt had put down the knife to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him back against his chest. He was barely tall enough to place his chin on Kurt's shoulder but still managed it.

"Stir fry? Are we having someone over for dinner tonight? I could have picked something up on the way home if you had told me," Blaine said confused to Kurt.

"I did," Kurt sighed as he turned in his fiancé's arms. He gave a disapproving frown to Blaine before pulling away. "I told you last week that some of the Warblers were coming over for the game. You know? The one you've been complaining to me about for the past couple of weeks. But then if you had actually been at home instead of work for once then maybe you would have noticed me setting this up for you and the guys. "

Blaine winced at Kurt's tone before smiling apologetically. He moved in to hug Kurt to him again feeling guilty about the way he had been acting.

"I'm sorry honey. It's just that short trip they sent me on was followed up with that new project and all of us have been really busy. I'll come home early for the next week to spend more time with you, alright?" Blaine smiled, thinking he had it all figured out. Kurt snorted.

"I have my own business trip next week to Russia. You would know that to if you had been home. But whatever. Let's get tonight over with and then I can finish packing. Do you think your _real_ _husband_ aka _your job_ would let you drive me to the airport tomorrow morning or is that asking too much?" Kurt asked sarcastically as he added the vegetables he had been chopping to the chicken already cooking in the pan. He ignored Blaine's smile falling with every word he said and turned completely away from him.

"Of course I can give you a ride tomorrow. And I'm not married to my work as I'm engaged to you! How can you complain about me always being gone if you're always gone too anyway? It's not like I can control when the company sends me on a trip!" Blaine said angrily. Kurt whirled to face him with an indignant expression.

"I at least tried to work around your schedule but I've given up! Do you know how many commissions I have turned down because you said you'd be home only to end up sitting around alone because you don't know how to say no? And when was the last time we actually had sex? You have no idea because I know I sure don't. How can you say we are engaged when we never spend any time together?" Kurt was angry now. He quickly turned back to the food on the stove to turn the heat down so he wouldn't burn anything. He leaned his elbows on the countertop and put his head in his hands to hide the tears that escaped from his eyes. Blaine's anger deflated and he moved hesitantly towards Kurt before turning him around to tuck him into his body.

"I'm sorry. When you get back from your trip I'll take time off of work and spend it just with you. We can do whatever you want alright? Like we did when we were teenagers on the weekends after not seeing each other for a whole week," Blaine promised quietly. He smiled softly when Kurt nodded his head against his shoulder. Kurt pulled away after a moment to wipe his face and give Blaine a small smile. Blaine took over from Kurt finishing up the stir fry while Kurt set up everything for when their friends came over. They ended up turning on the radio to fill the slightly awkward silence and so almost missed when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it babe!" Blaine called out to Kurt on his way to the door. He opened it to the excited faces of Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick. "Hey guys! I haven't seen you for a whole two hours!" Jeff laughed as he pushed his way in to tackle an unsuspecting Kurt only to fly over him onto the couch. Wes, David, Blaine, and Nick headed over after closing the door and dropping off snacks in the kitchen. They were met by a smirking Kurt changing channels on the TV with a pouting Jeff sprawled across the couch which just made them all laugh at the two's antics.

"I would have thought you would have figured out that you can't sneak up on Kurt. You always end up being the one hurt," Nick told Jeff as he sat on his back since Jeff refused to get up off the couch. Jeff just grunted at the sudden weight. Wes shook his head at them before turning to Kurt who was busing trying to get away from Blaine who was currently doing a very good octopus impression. David snorted at the couple while Wes raised his eyebrow.

"Come on, we'll wait 'til they remember they have company." David said as he dragged Wes over to the corner armchair and sitting down, pulling Wes onto his lap in the process. Kurt got away from Blaine just in time to see Wes' blushing reaction to his boyfriend's cuddling habits. Kurt giggled along with Nick at them before giving each other a look. They walked into the kitchen leaving the other four boys to it.

"Alright, what's going on with you and Blaine? The look on our face when he touched you was so telling I think even Jeff noticed it. " Nick said as soon as they were hidden by the walls and no one could hear them. Kurt sighed before lifting himself up to sit on the counter. Nick's worry went up several notches at this.

"We got in a fight about an hour before you guys got here. It was about him never being home and then he tried to turn it against me! I'm just so tired of the hiding. Why can't we just tell them? It would make things so much easier." Kurt whisper yelled desperately. Nick gave him a sad look before going in for a hug. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Nick's shoulders and sighed again.

"You know why we can't tell them. They would run away screaming and then someone from the brotherhood might be ordered to kill them...and rogue assassins don't sound as cool as ninja assassins." Nick's quiet voice responded after a few moments and the last line brought a chuckle from both of them. Nick pulled away and stared at Kurt with a puzzling look on his face.

"Isn't it funny how we used to play assassins as kids and thought it would be so cool? Now look at us. Hiding in a kitchen corner from our fiancés and friends," Nick said randomly with a bitter tone to his voice. Kurt smiled sadly at his best friend. He hopped down from the counter and together the boys walked back into the living room to find the four boys they left behind in a seemingly very serious huddle around the corner armchair. They glanced at each other before sneaking up behind them and jumping on top of the boys.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Bwhahahahah!" burst loudly out of Kurt and Nick. They fell to the ground laughing at the startled looks of their friends faces. Blaine and Jeff glanced at each other before matching evil smirks crossed their faces. They each picked up their respective fiancés by the waist and threw them in the air. Matching squeals filled the air as Kurt was caught by Blaine and Nick by Jeff. Wes and David started laughing at their antics before the four turned on them and a huge wresting match commenced. Kurt, Nick, and David snuck out of the heap before the others could notice. They giggled at the looks on the other three boys face when they realized their lovers had escaped. A chase followed when they got untangled and off the ground. In the middle of everything the doorbell rang which stopped Kurt in his tracks with a confused look on his face. He turned to Blaine and asked,

"Are we expecting anyone else today? I thought you guys were it….." he trailed off as he headed towards the door. Blaine turned wide eyes on Jeff, David, and Wes before grabbing at Kurt to stop him from answering the door.

"Get down!" Jeff yelled, grabbing Nick and yanking him down to the floor. David and Wes dropped as the first shots were heard blasting through the door. Kurt yelled out as Blaine finally reached him and tackled him to the ground. When the bullets stopped, the six boys ran to the office in the back of the apartment. David and Jeff went towards the closet and started pulling out different weapons as Blaine and Wes started going through the drawers of the desk and bookshelves to do the same thing. Nick and Kurt gasped at the amount of weaponry hidden in the small office. Nick hid Kurt behind him as they slowly backed into the wall. Nick turned around quickly as he heard Kurt's pained gasp.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. Kurt dropped his eyes to his hip as he moved his hand away from his shirt. Nick's eyes widened when he saw the amount of blood flowing through Kurt's fingertips. "Shit!"

Jeff turned around to see what the matter was but all he saw was Nick's back with Kurt hidden in front of him.

"What are you two doing?" Jeff said quietly heading towards them but stopping with a gasp when Nick moved just enough for him to see Kurt's hip. "Blaine! Kurt got shot!"

"What!" he shouted as he whirled to face them. His eyes widened upon seeing how pale Kurt's face was becoming. "Babe, I need you to come over here real quick," he said quietly to Kurt as he dug out a medical kit from one of the drawers. He had Kurt lay on the desk and cleaned and wrapped the wound as best he could. Kurt bit his lip at the pain before standing up, ignoring Blaine's protests. He nodded over at Nick and Nick sighed but gave silent agreement.

"We need to get to the kitchen." He said to Kurt. They gave each other a look before heading to the door.

"Oi! What do you think you two are doing?" Wes said as he dragged them back over to the desk. Nick struggled against his grip before Jeff grabbed him and gave him a questioningly look. Blaine made Kurt sit back down and didn't let him get back up.

"We need to get to the kitchen! We can help you with those guys out there," Nick said as he finally got Jeff to let him go. He pushed Blaine away and helped Kurt up. "Are you going to be able to shoot or do you need a transfusion shot first?"

Kurt bit his lip before standing up completely and started walking to the door. Nick smiled briefly at his stubbornness before following him. This time all four of their friends stood in their way.

"Again. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wes asked the two. Kurt rolled his eyes before squeezing in between Wes and David to get to the door, with Nick following.

"Just provide us with some cover, ok?" Kurt told him as he snuck a peak out the door. "It looks clear, Nick. Let's go before they show up!" He crouched down and crawled quickly to the end of the hallway towards the kitchen with Nick close behind. Wes and David stuck close to the other side of the hall while Blaine and Jeff covered the other rooms in the hall. Kurt stood up quickly and rushed into the kitchen before they could say anything to him. Nick turned to them and smirked at their shocked faces before doing the same.

"David, stay with them ad watch the other entrance to the kitchen. Blaine, Jeff, I want you two to stay in this hallway to watch our backs. I'll head over to check out the living room," Wes said to the three men. Blaine and Jeff glared but did as they were told. David looked out of the hallway before rushing into the kitchen.

"Holy Temple of Beth Israel…."


	2. Secrets Uncovered

The cabinet backs were removed and the fridge was slid over enough to reveal what seemed like an endless amount of guns and other weaponry. One area seemed entirely dedicated to a number of wicked looking knifes. Kurt was busy stuffing some of them in very _different_ places with a couple guns strapped to him already. Nick had at least ten different guns hanging off him, with most being specially designed high power guns. They turned slightly at his shocked whisper and smirked before going back to work.

"What is it? Did someone die?" Jeff half-shouted as he stumbled into the kitchen in a panic, Blaine right behind him. "Holy fucking shit…" Jeff's voice trailed off as he got a good look around the kitchen. Blaine's face froze in shock.

"How…?" Blaine started. They all jumped as they heard a thump from the living room. Wes came running in with an 'Oh Shit!' look on his face. His eyes widened when he saw Kurt and Nick but his business face was back immediately.

"They're heading here so get behind something," Wes told the men and tipped the kitchen table over to hide behind, dragging Jeff with him. David and Nick headed to the small pantry and crouched down in its doorway. Blaine and Kurt ducked down behind the small island they were standing next to. Kurt pushed a button on his keys and all the revealed openings in the kitchen quietly closed to show a normal kitchen. Blaine grabbed his arm and turned Kurt enough so he could kiss him.

"Please don't get hurt further. I'm already going to have to kill them for marring your skin," Blaine half-choked out to his lover. Kurt smiled, nodded, and leaned in for another quick kiss. He pulled away quickly as footsteps headed toward the kitchen. Kurt tensed before peeking out from behind the counter. He pulled back before sending the top half of his body to the floor and out from cover. As he started firing at the intruders, he heard Blaine move to a crouch to start shooting from the top of the counter. Wes and Jeff were holding their own from their corner while David and Nick stayed quiet. Kurt signaled them all to take cover again before shouting:

"Nick! Now!"

A small hand grenade flew out towards the unknown men before going off at their feet. Kurt and Blaine, being closest to them, were thrown to the wall while Wes and Jeff's table pushed them against the windows. Nick and David ran out to cover them from the last few enemies left while the four recovered.

"That seemed way too easy…" Nick muttered as they all stood up when they were sure there were no others. He turned his head to catch Kurt's attention as he looked over the hallway and living room. Kurt gave a look of agreement before collapsing on the couch. He pushed his hand against his hip hoping to stop the blood. Blaine rushed over with another bandage to replace the already soaked one.

"Shit. Nick I think the bullet is stuck in the bone. Or, at least it nicked it," Kurt mumbled to his partner. "We need to go to the office."


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing or else I wouldn't be posting my work on this website.**

**Hi! I am Kati! I just started writing fan fiction so I hope you enjoy****! I know it has been a VERY long time since the publish date of this story but I was very busy. I had three one-year anniversaries of friend's deaths and another friend who died in the middle of all that this year. Plus a dance recital and taking an SAT Prep class then the actual SAT. (I haven't gotten my scores back yet and I am soooo nervous!)**

**I do NOT have a beta reader for this so if there are any mistakes they are all mine and I am SOOOO sorry! If you find anything that really needs to be corrected please say so. I would like to be able to go back and fix it.**

**Yes, there are some things from Mr. and Mrs. Smith and Wanted in this story but this is not a crossover fic. I do not own anything from either of these two movies.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**** I would love to know what you few who might be reading this actually think of my story.**

"Should we be taking them with us to headquarters?" Kurt whispered to Nick from the passenger seat of Nick's car. David, Blaine, and Jeff had squeezed into the back with Wes sitting across them. Kurt couldn't help but giggle every time he looked back which in turn made Nick smirk at the in the mirror and for the boys to start moaning and groaning again. Nick bit his lip as he looked over at Kurt for the millionth time. Kurt was steadily getting paler and more slumped in his seat. He was worried about Kurt losing consciousness soon.

"We need to get you in some wax back at base. We will worry about them later. Besides, I really want to know who those people were and why they were so easy to kill." Nick told Kurt quietly. He didn't want the boys to hear them talking about certain things just yet.

Nick pulled up to park at on old warehouse about twenty minutes later. He had to help Kurt into the building and they headed straight to the open bathing corner of the first floor. Their boys followed them, warily looking around at the few people sitting here and there in the warehouse.

Nick quickly filled up a small bath with wax in a corner while Kurt tried to take his clothes off without moving too much. David and Wes eyes widened dramatically while Jeff turned around with a blush covering his face. Blaine hurried over to his fiancé to help him undress and put him in the bath. Nick brought the guys over to a small table next to the bathing corner so they could sit down with Blaine following hesitantly.

"What is that stuff exactly?" Wes asked looking back over at Kurt to see him relaxing with a slightly blissful look on his face. Nick hesitated before running his hand through his hair and sighing.

"I'm not sure if that's something I'll be allowed to tell you about." Nick finally told them quietly. He perked up when he saw a couple of people heading over to their small group but hunkered down again at their expressions. A tall, tan, and built man was frowning as he walked over followed by a tiny Asian girl and lithe, average sized Asian boy. From what looked to be the office area, a Latina girl and blonde boy were walking towards Kurt.

"Captain!" Nick called out in a slightly squeaky voice. The tall man glared at Nick before gesturing to the guests and saying,

"Who the fuck are these people Mega?" the "Captain" asked Nick angrily. Nick gulped heavily and looked around wildly before standing up to answer the man.

"We were attacked at Slinger's apartment earlier. They were with us. They also know how to fight but we haven't had time to really talk yet seeing as Slinger was hurt." Nick replied heavily. He pointed to Blaine and said,

"That's Slinger's fiancé. We can call him Warbler." Nick whispered to Captain. Captain looked hard at Blaine before allowing him to drag a chair over to Kurt.

"Who are the others?" Captain nodded at Wes, David, and Jeff. Nick pursed his lips before responding.

"The Asian is a friend from high school, TBIC. The African American is also a friend from high school, Jenga. The blonde is my boyfriend, Six." Nick told his "co-workers." The three boys just nodded their heads in acknowledgement. The captain sighed before gesturing them all to move closer to Kurt.

"You can call me Captain. The Latina is Adjustment. The blondie is called Ken Doll. The two Asians are Vampyre and Voice Box," said the Captain as he motioned to each of them. They all gathered around Kurt to hear what he and Nick were going to say. Kurt opened his eyes wearily but nodded to show that he would do most of the talking.

"I invited these guys over to my apartment for the football game and everything was going like normal. There was a knock at the door but none of us had anyone else coming. I was going to answer it when Warbler freaked out and yelled for us to get down. I was a bit late in responding because I had turned to see what could make Warbler sound so scared so he grabbed me to drag me down. I was hit with a bullet in my hip before I made it all the way to the ground. These four picked Mega and me up and carried us to the study at the back of the apartment. They then proceeded to pull out a shit load of guns and ammunition and started loading up. I didn't fully realize I had been shot until that point. They all predictably freaked out. Mega and I were finally able to convince them to let us get to the kitchen. Once there we gathered our own guns and waited for the men to come in to face us. It was way too easy to kill all of them though." Kurt relaxed back into his bath of wax after he finished explaining to his friends.

"So whoever they were, you four knew, or at least suspected you knew, who they were," the Captain said slowly before continuing with a glare, "So who were they?"

Blaine threw a fleeting glance before grimacing. Wes shook his head then turned towards the rest of the group.

"We think they might be part of a highly illegal and criminal based organization called The Brokers. We had a run in with a couple of their clientele and had to kill a few people. It was the job we were hired to do anyways. They didn't, don't, know that I guess so they have been trying to get revenge. We stopped them before but we didn't catch them at the start of it this time." Wes told the people around him quietly and emotionlessly but they all had noticed when he had reached over to grab David's hand.

"This may be your original mess but you've gotten our best agent shot so know we are all involved," Puck replied to Wes' explanation. All heads turned towards him in surprise before a brunette called out from behind him.

"We're going up against The Brokers?"


	4. Secrets Unraveled

Secrets Unraveled

Soooo yeah….no excuses except that no one reviewed so I didn't know what to do with it…..

Then somebody sent a review to tell me to update so here I am! Thanks **iluvblaine** for kicking my butt into gear!

_**KlaineTrain KlaineTrain KlaineTrain**_

"So what exactly is that wax stuff? I mean, you look like you never got shot and you're acting like that too!" Blaine asked Kurt quietly. Kurt just smirked at him before pulling a black t-shirt on. Nick skipped over to drag them back to the table so they could plan out there next move.

"What exactly do the Brokers do? And why haven't we taken care of them before?" the girl Asian asked the Captain. David and Wes exchanged looks with each other before nodding in agreement to Vampyre's question. Kurt laughed before settling in to explain everything.

"The Brokers basically run the drug bases around here. They deal it to all the other criminal organizations in 400-mile radius off this town. They also deal weapons to any mafia that passes through here. They are a huge organization but you can't sneak anything but prostitutes in. We haven't had any volunteers for that job. We just keep them here and stop them from spreading out even more. We know who all the top people are but they're too careful for us to get close," Kurt's explanation didn't help them figure out what to do.

"So you four were careless and they found out where you live. You need to go to your superiors for protection. We can't offer that to you. I also ask you to leave Mega and Slinger alone so they don't come after them. It's your responsibility to clean this mess up, not ours. Mega can drop you off where you need to go," Captain told Wes, David, Blaine, and Jeff sternly. The four men starred at him in shock while Kurt and Nick glared. They stood up and grabbed the Captain over to a corner away from everyone else.

"Now we may use you as our decoy leader but that does not mean you can actually give out orders Noah! You cannot expect us to actually do that. One of those men is my boyfriend of five years and another is Kurt's fiancé. The other two I have known since I was seven. We are going to help them and this is our chance to get some real help in finally getting rid of the Brokers!" Nick responded very harshly to the Captain. Noah puffed up angrily and glared at both Kurt and Nick.

"I don't care what you say! We are not helping them. I don't care if I have to lock both of you up until this whole thing is done. You are not getting involved!" Noah almost shouted at them. Nick stepped back and nodded at Kurt. Kurt stepped up to Noah and smirked evilly at him before swinging up his knee into Noah's privates. Noah dropped like a weight, wheezing. Kurt let Nick take over and walked back to the boys. Nick punched Noah in the jaw a couple times before sending a knee into his stomach. He smiled brightly at the slightly bloody Noah lying on the floor before following Kurt back. Jeff was starring wildly at him while Wes and David had matching fish impressions going on. Their Latina friend, Adjustment, was laughing along with Ken Doll.

"You four want to help?" Nick asked his friends as he got closer. The Latina laughed again with Vampyre giggling with her.

"Hell yeah, Mega! I was wondering when you were going to reveal yourself as our boss." Adjustment smirked at him. She turned towards the guests. "Guess we should properly introduce ourselves. My name is Santana Lopez, sniper specialist. The blonde is Sam Evans, our information foreman, and the Asians are Mike and Tina Chang. They're our ninjas. Nick is a real captain and he's the explosives expert. Kurt is our gunslinger and knife thrower. He's also the one we usually use as our prostitute bait."

"I'm Blaine, Kurt's fiancé. I usually handle the explosives in our group. David is our gun expert. Wes is information and sniper. Jeff plays doctor and is really good with knives," Blaine responded quietly. Wes and David smiled nervously but Jeff was still too busy starring at Nick.

"That was really hot….." Jeff trailed off to Nick. Kurt had to turn away to hide his laughter while David looked at Jeff incredulously. Wes rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Jeff is also the one who gets easily distracted. Especially by shiny things." Wes told the rest of the group.

"Planning time! We need to contact your boss to figure out how we can work together on this. We can finally get the Brokers taken care of and out of this city," Nick stated loudly to call attention back to where it needed to be.

"We can easily get this solved. Whose cars are we taking?" Tina asked the group. Only Jeff and Nick saw Kurt's evil smirk and both gulped.

"We're going to die," they whispered quietly to each other.


End file.
